


Midnight Snack

by Zai42



Series: Pathfinder Monster Manual, But Make It Horny [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, Wall Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: “Never eaten a goblin before.”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Other
Series: Pathfinder Monster Manual, But Make It Horny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Snack

Grizzop’s cheek scraped against the stone wall and he snarled, twisting ineffectually, his legs kicking in the empty air. His assailant had one hand gripping his skull, one pinning an arm up between his shoulderblades; he shifted to slot a thigh between Grizzop’s legs, pressing hard against his crotch, leaning forward with all his weight to keep Grizzop neatly pinned. “Always in a rush, you lot,” he murmured, his breath hot and too-sweet against Grizzop’s face.

“Let me go,” Grizzop growled through grit teeth. “And _maybe_ I’ll let you keep your kneecaps.”

The man laughed and dragged down the hand on Grizzop’s head to pinch his cheek instead. “Cute,” he rumbled. He shifted his leg, rocking it against Grizzop’s crotch. “Never eaten a goblin before.”

Grizzop jerked his head back, glaring from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t quite make out his attacker - the angle was wrong - but he caught the flash of fangs and a glimpse of curving horns, and felt his stomach drop. “Oh,” he grumbled, _“perfect.”_

The incubus laughed, splaying out the wings Grizzop had mistaken for a cloak. “You’ll enjoy it, darling,” he said, rolling his hips forward.

Grizzop winced, his free hand scrabbling at the brick. “Don’t call me that,” he snapped.

“Why not?” the incubus asked. He slid his hand away from Grizzop’s face to pluck at the straps of his armor, letting his breastplace fall away without ceremony. “You like it when someone calls you that. I can tell.”

“Not you,” Grizzop replied. He squirmed again, but the incubus had a grip like iron, and he only succeeded in scraping himself up against the filthy wall of the alleyway. Behind him, the incubus rocked forward again; Grizzop could feel the line of his cock through his clothes. Clothes that were rapidly being disposed of. Grizzop shivered faintly in the night air, glancing towards the mouth of the alley to look for anyone who might be passing by.

No one did.

Soon he had been stripped completely, pinned naked against the wall while an incubus rubbed himself against his back. Grizzop fumed silently. A hand dipped down to his thigh, stroking gently along the tight muscles there; the incubus shifted him backwards, slipping his cock between Grizzop’s legs and giving and experimental thrust. “Fuck - just hurry _up,”_ Grizzop snarled, and the incubus laughed.

“Always in a rush,” he said again, pulled Grizzop back against his chest, and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth.

The effect was instant; Grizzop struggled for only a moment before he felt his limbs grow heavy and weak. He managed to pull his head away and spit onto the ground, but the action sent a spike of dizziness through him, and the incubus laughed again, distant and cruel. “Just enjoy yourself,” he said, pressing Grizzop up against the wall again. _“Darling.”_

The slow drag of the incubus’ cock against Grizzop’s slit sent lazy pulses of sensation along his nerves, and Grizzop, in spite of himself, could feel the tendrils of his cock starting to emerge. “No,” he said out loud. “Dammit.”

“Ohh,” the incubus purred, dipping his hand between Grizzop’s legs. “What have we here?”

Whimpering, Grizzop slumped forward against the wall; the incubus ran a curious finger along his coiled tendrils, the head of his own cock catching, just briefly, at the slick entrance to Grizzop’s body. It was good; it was not nearly _enough._ Grizzop bit his lip against anymore noise.

The incubus leaned in close, his tongue tracing along the quivering tip of Grizzop’s ear. “I can feel it, you know,” he said, conversationally, which was deeply annoying given Grizzop’s current state. Grizzop glared half-heartedly at him. “What feels good,” the incubus clarified, when it became apparent Grizzop wasn’t going to ask him to. “Ears, right?” He bit down and Grizzop bit back a moan. “And this.” He slowed the roll of his hips, letting his cock drag wetly against Grizzop’s hole, along the loose coil of his prick. Grizzop’s hips jolted against the wall. “You’re delicious,” the incubus added.

“You’re an asshole,” Grizzop mumbled. He was starting to shake, black spots going off behind his eyes. “Hurry up.”

The incubus smiled. He slotted the head of his cock against Grizzop’s slit, pressing not quite enough to fuck into him, just enough for the pressure to pulse up his spine. He tangled his fingers in Grizzop’s tendrils, stroking slowly along them in a long, teasing pull. He pressed a nibbling kiss to Grizzop’s ear. “Don’t like to rush my meals,” he murmured.

Grizzop shuddered, eyes rolling shut, his hips twitching in desperate, needy little thrusts. _Close,_ he thought desperately, _close close close._

“That’s right, darling,” the incubus murmured, and Grizzop gave a helpless, furious cry and came.

His vision had gone black, but he felt the incubus press his lips to a pulse point and inhale deeply before letting him drop to the ground. He managed to keep his knees under him, leaning against the wall, blinking spots out of his eyes. “I’ll have to remember this,” the incubus was saying. “What a fascinating little creature you are. Thank you for the meal.”

Dazed, Grizzop watched him turn and saunter towards the mouth of the alley, whistling; then, snarling, he leapt for his bow, nocked an arrow, and fired at his retreating back.


End file.
